X-Men OC one shots and shorts
by ProtectorWolfForever
Summary: Stories of my x-men OC's lives. Will continuously update. Never finished. T for violence, blood, and language.


**She sat down as Rat flipped the knife open, and pulled the dirty shirt she was wearing off. **

**"Alright. What happened this time, and what am I looking for?" He asked as he sat behind her. **

**"There's a knife blade stuck at an angle in my right shoulder, a knife blade stuck in my right shoulder blade, and three bullets in my back." **

**"How'd you get handleless knives stuck in your shoulder, you idiot?!"**

**"That, Rat, is confidential."**

**He rolled his eyes. "Stupid"**

**"Just get them out." She grunted as she felt him slice into her shoulder. **

**"Fine. Whatever." He said gruffly, continuing to slice and dig into her body. **

**She whimpered unconsciously, shuddering as she felt him pull at her skin. **

**"Almost..." He trailed off, setting the knife on his leg. "There." He pulled the blade out, resulting in a horrific sound from the blade scraping the bone. She bit her hand to keep from screaming. **

**"Just one more blade." He set the item he had pulled out to the side, and resumed cutting at her shoulder. **

**"Jesus, that hurts!" She yelled in pain. **

**She heard the others at the campsite shift, and immediately silenced herself after that. **

**"Hang on, Em." He huffed, concentrating on his work. "Just a bit more." And he set his knife down again on his leg, and grasped the blade that was burrowed in her body. **

**"Ready? This is gonna hurt." He felt bad for causing his friend pain, but knew this was necessary. **

**She grabbed the rock she was sitting on, and bit down on her shirt. **

**Taking that as a sign to go on, he sat on his knees in the mud, and pulled as hard as he could, cringing at the blood curdling sound the blade made on its way out. **

**She bit down so hard that she tore holes in the shirt with her pointy teeth. **

**"There we go." He said softly as he sat the item aside. He didn't worry about bandaging the wounds up, knowing that they would begin to heal quickly. **

**"Bullets?" He asked, worried about causing the female too much pain. **

**"Yeah. Their buried kinda deep." **

**"Gotcha." He was wary of digging that deep into her, but at the moment, he didn't have much of a choice.**

**He wiped his knife off on his pants, and repositioned hisself behind her. **

**"Ready?" He asked again. "Where are they?" **

**"In the center of my back, under my heart, bottom of spine." She huffed out, breath ragged. **

**"Got it." He sliced a line towards the left of her back. "Ooh." He didn't know how to react to what he saw. There were fragments of bones, remains of feathers, and torn muscle. "Jesus Christ, Em!" He pulled at the feathers and shards of bone, pulling them out of her abused back. "Alright. Stay still." He said after the unwanted objects were out of his way. He pulled out his leathermen, and pushed the pliers into the cavity he had created. **

**"Got it." He whispered as he caught the bullet. He was cautious while pulling it out, as it was wrapped in healing muscle and veins. **

**An hour of this went by, with him digging into his friends back, grabbing bullets, and working them out of her body. **

**"Done." He breathed in relief as he dropped the last bullet on the ground and wiped his tools off. **

**"Thanks." She said coldly, and stood up, almost pushing Rat over. **

**"What, that's all I get after a surgery?" He asked playfully. **

**She pulled her shirt over her head, some blood that wasn't helping the healing soaked into her shirt. "Correct." And she walked around, checking on the others around her. **

**"We'll give 'em another hour or so before we head on." She sat and poked at the fire with a stick. **

**"That long?" He was exasperated, they both knew the guards were up and scouting at that time.**

**"Got a better idea, genius? None of us know the land, and it would result in us getting caught."**

**He sighed and sat down, yawning in exhaustion. **

**"Tired?" Emma asked her friend. **

**"Oh. No. Not meeeee. Not at all."**

**"Don't get that tone with me!"**

**Rat fell over laughing, humored more by the shocked expression on his friend's face than what she actually said. **

**Starting to actually get annoyed with him, Emma hurled a stick at the back of his head. **


End file.
